In the past, war games in military training were often judged or scored by umpires based on troop strength and tactical position and statistical analysis thereof. More currently, special training weapons are often employed in such training to sharpen combat skills and to provide a mechanism for objectively scoring proficiency in such skills. For example, rifles having the look and feel of currently employed combat rifles are fitted with laser emitters, and combatants wear laser receivers which record a "kill" when a laser signal is received. Such an arrangement develops the aiming skill of the shooter while providing an objective indication of a "casualty".
In recent years, a combat type sport has developed in which the principal equipment or weapon is a gun which shoots paintballs. The propellant in the gun is compressed air or carbon dioxide cartridges. The paintballs are substantially spherical capsules, often formed of pharmaceutical capsule type gelatin, filled with a washable, pigmented liquid, resembling latex type paint in some respects. Currently, the principal participants are civilians grouped in teams who execute strategies and tactics, according to established rules, in competition with an opposing team. If a player is shot by a paintball, the player is considered a casualty and is unable to further assist his team. Because of the bright colors of the paints used and the difficulty of removing the results of a hit in the field, scoring of hits or casualties can be accomplished objectively.
In the area of anti-personnel weapons, such as grenades, mines, and the like, it has generally been difficult to devise safe simulation devices with which casualties can be objectively scored. Generally, devices which emit a loud report and/or smoke are employed, and scoring is done on a basis of survival statistics within a given radius of the weapon simulated.
At least one toy grenade is known which disperses a dye liquid upon detonation. The grenade body is filled with the dye liquid and compressed air and has a valve controlling flow of the liquid to dispersion orifices. The valve is controlled by a trigger mechanism which extends from the lower end of the grenade when armed. The grenade body is weighted so that, at least theoretically, when the grenade is thrown, it lands on the lower end and actuates the trigger. One inherent problem with this grenade is that the liquid releasing valve is at the top of the liquid chamber such that if the grenade lands as intended, when the valve opens, the compressed air escapes first and is unavailable for propelling a major portion of the liquid. And unless the grenade lands lower side down, actuation of the trigger mechanism is not assured.